The present invention relates to a golf club head, more particularly to a structure of the crown portion of a hollow head capable of lowering the center of gravity without deteriorating the durability of the crown portion.
Heretofore, a golf club head comprising a hollow main body having an opening in the crown portion and a lightweight crown plate covering the opening has been proposed as disclosed in JP-P2003-250938A. In this golf club head (a), as shown in FIG. 17, the hollow main body (b) is provided around the opening (O) with a support (f) for the crown plate (c) which support has a width (A) of about 10 mm in order to secure a durable junction between the hollow main body (b) and crown plate (c).
Thus, due to the crown plate support (f) having a relatively large width (A), the weight of the crown portion can not be fully reduced in spite of the lightweight crown plate, and as a result, maximal lowering of the center of gravity is not possible.